


Pining - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, One Shot, Prequel, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Taking place a couple of weeks chronologically before The Devildom Consort, this piece explains a little of what could not be addressed in the story for the sake of pacing.  Lucifer x Rosa  One Shot
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Pining - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! 
> 
> Okay so I'm writing Chapter 5 of Dearly Beloved, another piece with our beloved Isabel as an exchange too! 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying my wayward ideas, and well, even if you aren't, they'll still be posted because a bitch needs to be entertained during these trying times. I will also put a list of the order these fics exist in the timeline I'm making with my fics so, here it is:
> 
> 1\. Pining - Happens 2 weeks prior to the start of the next fiction  
> 2\. Devildom Consort  
> 3\. Heat  
> 4\. Heated  
> 5\. Dearly Beloved 
> 
> I'll be adding to this list as I go, just because i like continuity and ya know a girl has to add ideas as she gets them. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for being supportive. Thank you to my friends for being so fucking supportive, and indulging my madness.

**_Pining_ **

Rosa was terrified. 

Well, that was hyperbole. No, she was very nervous. She was in her street clothes, and she’d been summoned to Lucifer’s study. She swore she could hear the rapid pulse of her heartbeat in the silence of the library. She was a few minutes early; she felt it wouldn’t do to be late. 

Lucifer walked into the library to see Rosa sitting near the fireplace, a book in her lap. She hadn’t noticed him yet; she was immersed in whatever she was reading. Her dark chocolate hair was braided and in a bun near the nape of her neck. She was wearing a sweater dress in a royal blue color with black bottoms, and royal blue flats. She didn’t look at all remarkable, so he was unsure why it was she was in the program. 

He’d looked up her age, she was far too old for the school, though she was apparently taking two classes, and she was doing exceedingly well in them. Lucifer noticed she could sit still. The only moments her hands were doing were flipping the pages when she was done. Rosa’s expression was solemn, but focused. He closed his eyes for an extra second before he cleared his throat. 

Rosa heard Lucifer as he cleared his throat. She knew it was him, it was his voice after all. She looked up from her book and swallowed. She wasn’t as frightened as she’d been when they first met, but this was week two since then, and she still wasn’t too sure what she could do to calm those nerves. She set her book by a table and said, “Hello, I know I’m early, I can wait here until you’re ready.”

Her apprehension was palpable. Her expression though was polite and patient. It was aggravating him, and he didn’t know why. So, before he could stop himself, he snapped, “Next time come at the designated time,” he regretted what he’d said the moment he spoke. 

She paled and looked taken aback, her eyes fluttered before she looked away from him, clearly trying to regain her composure before she looked back to him. The fear back in her eyes as she said, “I, err, very well,” her voice was almost whisper soft, her hands were gripping her lap. 

He frowned, had she no spirit then? Was this meek woman supposed to survive the Devildom? He almost scoffed, but he figured prolonging this meeting would only make it painfully clear that she had no place here, and thus not worth his time. He continued, “Lord Diavolo expects some assistance from you to gather the expenses sheet from all the human students. He expects you to tally it all, but I can do that, I am sure it is beyond you,” he added with a wave of his right hand. 

She was about to speak, but he held up his hand, “I am not finished,” he said rudely, though Rosa remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. “You are also to write up a report of what you find wanting in human accommodations, with that said, you may leave,” he replied. 

Rosa wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or insulted. He was detestable, but all the same, not worth hating. She came to her feet, feeling far more apathy toward him than she’d initially walked in with. Rosa picked up the book she’d been reading and headed toward the door without a word. 

Lucifer watched her leave, seeing not a trace of fear, nor anger on her face. Then he noticed the book she was reading; it was a history book. Who read history in their spare time? He reached out and grabbed her arm before she moved passed him, instantly regretting the act. She fairly jumped out of her skin, her eyes searching his, “Did I do something wrong?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Why are you reading that in your spare time? I know you are doing well in your classes,” it sounded like an interrogation even to his ears, but it was already said, and he wasn’t going to take it back. 

“I…I just like to read, I like information, you’re hurting my arm,” she said the last with a wince. 

He released her arm instantly, she began to rub it as she held the book to her chest now, “Is…is that all?” she asked again, her voice calm, though a quiver of fear ran through it. She wasn’t meeting his eyes now at all. She looked confused, and well she should be, Lucifer thought. He had no idea why he’d behave thus. She hadn’t done anything wrong, but somehow, her presence aggravated him. She’d arrived early, which was better than her wasting his time. She read history books for fun, even he wasn’t that mundane but again, not worthy enough to be angry about. 

“Yes, that is all,” he said with cold finality. She walked out of the library briskly, closing the door behind her quietly. 

He turned on his heel and headed to his study, the sooner he could forget about the encounter the better. 

Rosa arrived at her room and if she’d owned the book, she would have flung it against a wall. Her fury was all consuming. “What a fucking bastard!” she snapped, she lifted her sleeve where he’d grabbed her and yes, she was bruising. She didn’t bruise easily either. She didn’t understand him. She did everything possible to avoid him at all costs. She knew he didn’t like her, fuck, she didn’t like him _either,_ but she saw little point in being a bitch about it. She’d tossed the book on her bed before removing her dress altogether. 

Rosa needed, she needed anything that would calm the raging storm of anger within her. “Lose your temper, you lose the argument,” she repeated to herself. She wouldn’t let him get the better of her; it would be a cold day in hell, she promised herself as she headed to her bath. 

Two days later, Lucifer was walking into Diavolo’s study in his Palace, about to give him the estimated time Rosa would have that information for him. As Lucifer took his seat, he said, “I spoke with Rosa about the information you requested,” before he could finish Diavolo lifted two reports. 

“I am aware, thank you! She handed these to me personally, yesterday,” Diavolo said with a smile. “See, someone who is older is a better gamble. She finished these, proofed them and then brought them to me as to not bother you with something this trivial. You two must get along very well!” Diavolo chirped on as he set the reports down. Lucifer stared at her neat writing, he’d all but accused her of being too dumb to do it. 

“Was everything accurate?” he asked when looking from the reports to Diavolo. 

“Of course! I did mention she proofed it?” Diavolo said dryly before moving onto the next topic. Lucifer was only half paying attention. He would have to apologize; no, no he would not. She did as she was told, and that was that. It hardly merited a standing ovation. It was clear though; she didn’t want his approval or attention. She’d given Diavolo the report to avoid him altogether. Rosa had also clearly not mentioned that tense afternoon in the library. What was she playing at?

“Lucifer, are you alright? You seem distracted?” Diavolo asked quietly.

“I apologize, I thought I’d left a matter unfinished, please continue,” Lucifer said quietly his attention back on Diavolo’s face. 

A knock was heard at the door, Diavolo smiled and called out, “You can come in, Rosa.”

Lucifer would have groaned if he could get away with it. Outwardly he showed no reaction as she walked in, looking calm and polite again as she looked to the prince, as soon as she spotted him, her kind smile dropped. He felt a pang in his chest at that, it almost startled him enough to react. Her eyes were then clouded over with insecurity as she looked from him back to Diavolo. 

“Please take a seat, Rosa,” Diavolo motioned to the chair that was closest to Lucifer. 

This was a test; Rosa knew from the jump. It was like the dinner when they’d met. She met eyes with Lucifer, and she could tell he knew this as well. What was strange was; he moved to seemingly get closer to her as she made sure that her body language bespoke a closeness she did not feel. Her expression was once again schooled to polite indifference, while Lucifer adopted his usual demeanor. 

Diavolo smiled as he began to talk about his plans for the next couple of months. Rosa’s expression was one of rapt attention. Lucifer couldn’t help but look at her face more often than he should. She shared some of the Prince’s enthusiasm, but it was clear she was damping her reactions. Lucifer wonder who she really was underneath the fear and much needed pretense. She’d read his mind, he mused. She’d schooled her body and her expression the moment she met eyes with him. Rosa had known what he needed of her and had done it without hesitation. 

Her attention on Diavolo remained, and then, he heard her laugh at one of Diavolo’s jokes, and Lucifer’s attention went back to her face. Her eyes were crinkled from laughter, it was genuine. He’d never seen her laugh, her eyes turned to his, and some of the sparkle in her eyes died. It felt like a knife, and he didn’t understand why. Her expression quieted down to a smile as she looked back to Diavolo. It went on for another half hour, this laughter of hers, while Lucifer watched on. She never went as far as to flirt with the Prince, but she’d been charming. The meeting ended ten minutes later; Rosa preceded him out the door after being dismissed by the Prince. 

“Well, she doesn’t quite hate you, but she’d rather be elsewhere when you’re around,” Diavolo stated to him with an amused expression. 

That grated more than Lucifer cared to admit, “She is here to help administer, that is all, she does not have to like me,” Lucifer stated regally.

“…but you’d like her to, don’t you?” asked Diavolo before giving Lucifer leave to go. 

Lucifer refused to answer the question but left as soon as he could. Once he reached the front doors of the palace, he could see her walking on toward the House by herself. Remembering the fear, she’d had the first night they’d met; he realized she would rather face the demons on her own than be in his company. The girl would very well die to avoid him, and he was inclined to let that be the case. 

Rosa was happy to get out of that study as soon as she had. Having to play nice had been unbearable. She’d been genuinely amused at Diavolo who clearly noticed her tension and her apprehension with Lucifer. She’d caught Lucifer staring at her when she laughed, and she did not know what to think of that other than his having opinions of her being so expressive. If she was honest with herself; she was growing far more tired of his constant criticism than any of the dangers in the Devildom. 

She was halfway home when _he_ caught up with her. She knew the sound of his footsteps, so she came to a stop and turned around to face him. She for the first-time in her life, thanked God for her height. He was about 6’6” at the least and her height of six feet made it possible for her to nearly look him in the eye. 

“Why have you stopped?” he asked with a frown.

“I figured the criticisms were coming and I’d rather get them over with now, so if you please, do tell,” she said motioning for him to continue as she crossed her arms. Her anger once again had spoken, but her words were laced with sarcasm.

“Where was this spirit yesterday?” he asked dryly. 

“You don’t usually deserve anything from me, I just would rather get this over and done with, I’m tired,” she said with a bored expression. 

“We hardly speak, why do you dislike me this much?” he asked now out of curiosity.

“To be honest, Lucifer, I don’t care about you enough to dislike you; you’re as annoying to me, as I am no doubt to you. So, if this is all you have, while I am shocked, I will continue to keep my excitement to myself,” she said with a roll of her eyes as she began to walk away. 

Lucifer gaped at her, before recovering and eating the distance with his gate in a matter of second as he turned her around to face him, “You have some nerve, to think you can talk to me like I am so inconvenient male who is barking up your skirt!” he snapped. His ire rose with her continual cool expression. She really was angry, an anger that was contained, honed to a knife-like edge. 

Rosa gave him a cool smile, one filled with a fury he’d never seen in her, “I would never condescend to think your sex mattered, much less any barking you’d do,” her voice was cold, her words as sharp as any dagger he’d ever felt. 

They glared at one another for a few moments before Lucifer stated, “You will regret those words one day, Rosa,” he declared coldly. 

“Maybe, _Lu,_ but it won’t be this day,” she bit out before she shook her harm out of his hold and walked off toward the House with her head held high. 

Rosa had made every effort to avoid Lucifer for the rest of the week. It was Saturday, and she was looking forward to staying in her room and reading. She’d gone to the library in the school and gotten five lengthy books. Two more history books, continuations of the book Lucifer had caught her reading. Three fictions, deciding she needed some fantasy to distract her. She set the books on her table before she started to make plans for her dinner. On Saturdays they were usually left to their own devices as far as a meal, so she figured she’d make herself something small to eat before coming back to read at her heart’s content. 

Just as she reached her bedroom door, the house went completely dark. The power seemingly being cut off. Rosa groaned, “Why, why!” she cried resting her head against the door. Luckily her phone was in her hand. She opened the door and groaned, “What the hell did you all do this time?”

She heard Mammon’s voice in the pitch black to her far left, down the hall, “Hey, human, why do you think it is our fault?” he fairly shouted his demand.

“Why did you assume I meant you, and not the bedazzled students that call this place home?” she asked dryly. 

She heard Leviathan laugh; his voice was closer than Mammon’s. “Do you know what happened?” she asked him with exasperation. 

“No, but you may be right, it may have been the students. They always seem to do something like this; or set something on fire,” Leviathan muttered. It said quite a bit about how annoyed he must be, he wasn’t stuttering. 

“You think you lost any data?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” he groaned before walking off toward the right. Mammon shuffled behind him, “You best stay in your little room, human. You’re always scared of your own shadow!” he laughed happily as he walked off. 

_“Do you forget I know you fear the dark as well, Mammon?”_ came Lucifer’s voice in the dark, startling both Rosa and Mammon, but it was only Mammon who screamed. The scream was so ridiculous disproportionate to the situation, Rosa giggled and covered her mouth as soon as the sound came out of her mouth. 

“I’m going to the kitchen!” declared Mammon as he walked off briskly. 

Rosa opened her phone and turned on the flash only to realize that Lucifer was a couple of feet from her. Her reaction was instantaneous, she took in a quick succession of breaths, and put her right hand over the left side of her chest, “What are you doing standing so damn close?” she demanded. 

“I figured since you found Mammon’s condition so amusing, I could test how you would handle the pressure of my presence in the dark,” he said bluntly, the amusement in his voice obvious, but she could tell it was malicious. 

“Ugh, I’m not dealing with this today, I’m going back into my room,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

Lucifer had every intention of spooking Mammon when he’d arrived in the hall Rosa’s room was in. Hearing her spontaneous laughter at Mammon’s hilarious scream, had caught his attention more than he cared to admit. Since their argument outside of the House, she’d avoided him altogether. She didn’t eat dinner anywhere they could meet. 

He was about to speak when he heard running coming down the hall, “Ahh, he’s gonna fuckin eat me!” screamed Mammon as they heard the familiar run of an animal. 

Rosa blinked and moved her light in the direction she heard Mammon’s light, only to see Mammon running with a three headed dog, right on his heels. Rosa’s scream was silent as she fairly leapt into Lucifer’s arms. 

Lucifer found himself with arms full of curvaceous woman, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her fear was obvious though it amused him. She didn’t know about Cerberus and he was looking forward to the rubbing in how quickly she jumped into his arms even though she disliked him so strongly. 

“Sit,” Lucifer commanded the dog, and to Rosa’s consternation, the dog sat. 

Rosa wanted to die. She’d climbed onto him; she didn’t even know why! He’d sooner feed her to his pet, than take care of her. He was not going to let her live this down. Once again, her baser instincts all but did her in. She began pulling away as quickly as she could, coming to her feet and putting distance between them. 

“My, you didn’t feel safe with me, did you?” he asked with a feline smile she could hear in his voice. 

“Yeah, I fucked up,” she admitted firmly, though she didn’t look to him as she was still looking at the three headed dog. 

“Hm, I did not expect you to admit it,” he said, amused.

“While I expected you to preen about it; so here we are,” she said coldly. 

“Need I remind you, you climbed into my arms,” he stated with amusement.

“Well, count yourself lucky; that won’t be happening again,” she said tersely before turning and headed back to her room, closing the door behind her, the lock clicking into place shortly after. 

Monday morning began like any other day for Rosa, except the Prince decided to throw a curve ball. There would be a soiree on Wednesday night, he was inviting all of the students, and so now they were are scrambling to find the proper attire for the event. She sighed; she really didn’t want to trudge to Majolish for clothes. She hated going, she was always given a death glare too, and trying to undress to try on clothes with beings who hated you with the utmost intensity was not a comfortable pastime. 

Rosa figured she’d go shopping right after she was done with her duties, then she was more likely to go shopping while most of the students were still in school and less likely to come across angry demons. She’d heard the brothers head out to class, she was running a little late, but she’d sent her professor a message; she was doing well enough in the class that her one tardy wouldn’t hurt her. She took up her book bag, this time packed with her books and a change of clothes. She didn’t want to waste time after finishing up in the afternoon. 

Lucifer knew she’d been late to her first class. Her professor was an acquaintance; there were no concerns. She could afford it, from the sound of how well she did. It was her Devildom History class. He knew she read about it far more than she spoke about. Rosa’s habits were becoming very well known to him; it was his duty, he promised himself. As the bell signaling the end of their second class rung, he exited his own class to see Rosa walking toward the entrance of the Academy. 

He frowned, where was she off to? Even with the two classes she attended, she still had other duties. Lucifer decided to follow her, he caught up with her to see her go into the girls’ locker room. He figured she would be changing out of her uniform, admittingly it didn’t fit her as well as her normal clothing and even then, she seemed out of place, even within her own clothes. She walked out of the locker room shortly after, her bookbag abandoned no doubt in her locker.

Rosa walked out of the locker room and hurried out the main doors of the school. She wanted to get whatever outfit she could find as quickly as possible before anyone noticed she was gone. As she stepped out a longing for the sun hit her. She missed her home state. She missed its welcoming heat and the bright sunshine. She didn’t like being in the Devildom. It was one stressor after another, dealing with asshole demons who treated her as if it were _her_ fault, she was in the Devildom. 

She was in a foul mood, thinking about her siblings, her beloved sisters who depended on her. Rosa hated being away from home, hated being out of her element. She made the trip to Majolish in what seemed like half the time. She supposed her fury had made her walk faster than she would normally. Walking into the store, finding it blessedly quiet, she made her way to their special occasion wear. 

Lucifer was surprised she didn’t notice him. He noticed she was visibly distracted and whatever it was she was thinking of; had her in a fury. Lucifer wouldn’t be surprised if it was, he she was thinking of. He was starting to understand her dislike of him wasn’t superficial. He watched as she walked into Majolish, the realization that she was going shopping for a dress, no doubt for Wednesday, hit him. He was about to turn and head back to the school when curiosity got the best of him. He crossed the street and made his way into the store. 

Rosa wondered if the store decided to cater to four-inch women as a rule. Nothing looked like it would be suitable for her figure and height. If a dress was suitable for her figure, it was far too short because of her height, and if it was long enough, it was unsuitable for her figure. The store had an entire section for formal dresses, and she couldn’t find a thing. She was beginning to wish she could just skip the event altogether. As she sighed at not finding anything within another rack of clothes, a Demon woman approached her and gave her a smile full of fangs, “Hello, err, can I help you?” she asked with a somewhat accommodating tone. 

Rosa figured the associate was in no rush to help her; nor was Rosa inclined to accept it, but the sooner she got through this painful process the better. How she wished she had her clothing from home. It reminded her of the many times Asmodeus would click his tongue whenever they passed in the halls. Clearly, he disapproved of her wardrobe, _well,_ she had thought, _you and I both, buddy_. She sighed and looked to the sales associate and said, “The Prince is holding a Soiree on Wednesday and I need a dress for the event, can I please get some help?” Rosa asked politely. 

The associate looked her over and grimaced slightly, making Rosa’s fury grow, but she said nothing. “I mean, we do have some things, but…they’re probably out of your price range, for the event I mean,” the Demon woman whose name was Isolde said with barely concealed amusement. 

Rosa raised an eyebrow and asked, “Oh, wow, I’m so very glad you’re so attentive you can read credit limits and other financial situations of your patrons, that power must really come in handy,” she stated sarcastically. 

Lucifer was on the other side of a large display, listening to the conversation. Rosa had been courteous; it was certainly far more courtesy than he’d received from her as of late. He listened as the Demon responded. 

“Well, you’re obviously new here, and I’ve heard, you aren’t exactly the one that fits in, apparently, the Prince has to practically hold your hand through this exchange?” the Demoness taunted with a smile. Rosa realized the gloves were off now. Rosa figured it was time to let out all the frustration she’d been feeling. 

“Oh, so that’s the problem. Here you are, working a job, and somehow, a human like me comes in, and what, has the Prince’s ear, is what you think, right?” Rosa asked before chuckling a little bit, “I would image a being as old as you no doubt, would know the difference between obligation and choice, but I mean, you are working, here aren’t you? I get to walk out of here at the end of the year, and never think of you for the rest of my life; yet here I am, making my life the topic and vane of yours. What does that feel like, I wouldn’t know,” Rosa replied coyly before adding, “Take me to the dresses and then you can go lick your wounds in private, I don’t fix the wounds I commit,” she snapped the last. 

Isolde was staring openly at Rosa. She’d heard she was meek and scared, a mortal barely worthy of the existence she _did_ have. “Here’s a last little tidbit of advice, free from me to you, do not take kindness and fear for lack of courage and strength. I have them in droves, you’re all just not fucking worthy it,” she stated plainly as she walked around Isolde, having noticed the far more extravagant gowns to the far side of the store, a few sections down. 

Rosa made her way to the back, weaving her way through the racks of clothes. It felt good, letting all that anger out. Isolde probably didn’t deserve the cut down she received, but Rosa was well passed the point of caring. She’d asked for help, not their disdain. She didn’t care if they didn’t like her; but they best dislike her for her truths than their lies. 

Lucifer heard it all. _Where have you been all this time?_ He asked himself of her. The unwavering voice, the certainty of what she was speaking. The quiet, bloodless assassination of her opponent. Where had all this been when they argued. He realized she was holding back, she didn’t _care_ to give him her best. He stalked after her now, he wanted answers. 

Rosa sighed, “Well, the little shit was right. I cannot justify paying this for a soiree no matter who is in attendance,” she muttered. The dresses were also remarkably revealing. She didn’t mind it, that is, on anyone else. As far as she was concerned; they didn’t suit her. Her body’s natural curves were a seduction on their own, she knew this. Revealing more skin felt like overkill to her. 

Rosa then noticed a dark gown; she wasn’t sure if it were black or navy, but the fabric looked like silk. The front was a halter style, simple, not real decoration but the back is what drew her to it. It was down passed the small of her back. She smiled, if it fit, she’d be more than happy to take it. She started to look for her approximate size when she felt _him_ more than noticed him. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked coldly as she turned away from the dress to find Lucifer a couple of feet from her. She hadn’t noticed he was that close, and it always threw her off when he was near. 

“That dress would suit you,” he said, ignoring her question altogether. He’d noticed it just as she had. He found it strange they’d both gravitated to the same gown. 

“I doubt you’re here to provide fashion advice, so, what did I supposedly do now?” she asked tersely. She was in no mood for his attitude, she turned back to find the dress she wanted. If he was going to insist on being there, she could very well ignore him. He wasn’t in the House or the School; he could kiss her ass. 

“You left the school without permission,”

“Don’t need your permission, _Lu_ ,” she abbreviated his name because she knew it annoyed him. 

“Yes, you do, and stop calling me that,” he muttered helping her take the dress down from its high display. She took a step back and let him, mostly because she wanted to get the dress as soon as she could, try it on, and get out of there, and away from _him._

“Nah, I think I’m going to keep calling you that, since you insist on being on my ass, _Lu,_ ” she bit out the last. Lucifer handed her the dress after turning to her. The fire in her eyes caught him by surprise, though it was not unpleasant. 

Isolde must have noticed Lucifer, Rosa mused, because she was practically running to attend him. “My Lord Lucifer, I was not aware you were here with…her,” she said giving Rosa another once over. 

Lucifer hated the interruption so with annoyance laced through is words, “Yes well, you may leave, my lady and I are talking,” he blurted out the sentence before he could stop himself. 

Rosa’s eyes froze on Lucifer, _What the fuck did you just say, oh my God, no,_ she thought to herself. She knew this was going to spread like wildfire no matter what he said to correct it. 

Lucifer didn’t miss a beat, he simply stated at Isolde who was gawking at him, “Did I stutter?” his voice was cold and as unwelcoming as the day he’d talked with her in the library. 

Isolde seemed to break out of her stupor, nodding briskly as she made her way in the direction she’d come from. Lucifer turned back to Rosa who was staring at him shaking her head, “Oh for fuck’s sake, Lu, we are so screwed now,” she groaned. 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head, “It will be fine,” he wasn’t certain, but seeing her distress should have felt more insulting than painful. He found himself being pained by her obvious discomfort with being associated with him. 

“No, it won’t, I’m going to deal with more hate because they’ll think I’m riding you!” she snapped in a whisper, she was now over going to any party at all. She knew the situation would spread like fire by the end of the day. 

He blushed at her words but realized her distaste was anchored to the mistreatment she’d receive. It wasn’t her distaste of him, “Hm, here I thought you hated the idea of being associated with me,” he sounded amused to Rosa. 

Rosa looked to him through narrowed eyes, “Didn’t I say you weren’t worth hating? I remember specifically stating that,” she snapped before adding ,”It doesn’t matter, they’ll eventually think you said it to spare me an insult or whatever,” she muttered as she walked off toward the dressing rooms. She didn’t want to dwell on how that half-smile of real amusement looked on him; she shuddered; God forbid she find him attractive. Though, she thought as she walked into the dressing room, closing and locking the door behind her, he wasn’t hard on the eyes. He truly wasn’t that’s what made his ugly behavior all that more unappealing. 

Rosa undressed quickly, removing her bra to make sure the dress looked like it would that night. She’d been ready to forego the entire event, but she couldn’t very well not go, they’d probably hunt her ass down, she mused. The dress fit well and was surprisingly long enough. The silk clung to her body and accentuated the right places. She wanted to see what it looked like in the larger mirror she’d passed on her way into the dressing room. It also had a pedestal of sorts to show the length to its full affect. 

She unlocked the door and headed out to stand before the largest mirror. She walked onto the pedestal and shook the sensual fabric out so that it belled out. The dress hugged her body to the knees where it flared out gently. It had a train, though it wasn’t too long. The fabric still shimmered somewhere between Navy blue and Black, but it didn’t look badly on her. She looked up to see that Lucifer was staring at her. She took in a breath, she thought he’d left. 

Lucifer had not expected the dress to cling to her body like a second skin, nor had he expected the low back to draw his attention to the small of her back, the tanned skin of her body flawlessly displayed. His mouth watered, the urge to touch her back with his bare flesh overcame him. He didn’t; but the need to do so was now at the forefront of his thoughts. As he looked up, he met eyes with hers through the mirror. Her were ones of shock. She didn’t expect him to wait for her. He hadn’t planned on it, but after noticing how she was being treated, he figured he would stay. 

Rosa was staring at him through the mirror as she said, “I thought you’d left,” her voice sounded strained even to her ears.

“No,” he said quietly, his eyes caressing her skin, to the point where Rosa could swear, she felt his eyes wherever they touched her. _Was, was he attracted to her?_ How was that possible. He’d made it exceedingly clear what he thought of her, none of what he thought was complimentary. 

Lucifer’s only explanation was his lack of female company since Diavolo insisted they start the Academy. The workload did not lend itself to intimacy in any way, save the swift rendezvous and those were hardly satisfying. She looked good enough to eat in that, the thought of biting her hip entered his mind faster than he could quell the thought. 

Rosa who’d been watching him, noticed his eyes go from appreciative to ravenous, a red glow omitting from them made her breath catch. She then figured she’d get confirmation, if anything because she wanted to know it wasn’t actual soul eating, he was thinking of. “What do you think?” her voice was a breathless whisper as she looked away from his face. 

Lucifer hadn’t expected the question, _it would look perfect on my bedroom floor,_ the errant thought all but consumed him. His response was a raspy, “It is adequate for Wednesday.”

Rosa nodded slowly before deciding she needed to get out of the dress as quickly as possible. She moved off the pedestal quickly, making her way into the dressing room. Rosa was shaking and she didn’t know why. The lust in his eyes changed him entirely and now his expression was forever burned into her mind. She shook out of her thoughts and began to change. 

Lucifer made up his mind to buy her that dress. After she walked into the dressing room, he’d all but stalked off to the cashier to do it. They’d taken another dress off the rack and used it to purchase it. They handed him a dress bag to put her dress in. He walked back to the dressing room to see her emerging in her normal clothes and the dress on its hanger in hand. 

“Put it in this,” he instructed as he handed the dress bag to her. Rosa didn’t argue and did as he said, they probably gave it to her when they realized she would be purchasing it. As she zipped it up, he said, “Let’s go.”

“I have to go pay for it,” she said with a nod.

“I have taken care of it, let’s go,” he said once more, ushering her toward the door. 

“W-why would you do that? You know this makes it look all the worse, right? I don’t know how Demons do this, but in my culture when a male buys a woman clothes, they’re more than passible acquaintances,” she muttered in annoyance. 

“Do you really care what they think, Rosa?” he stopped and asked. 

“I don’t want to deal with more shit because they think you and I are a thing. You can barely stand me and fuck, half of the time, I would smother you with a fucking pillow if I could,” she fussed. 

Lucifer chuckled as they continue to walk, “Let’s go have dinner,” he stated making her startle again.

“What? Why?” she asked, looking at him suspiciously. 

“If I am to make a statement, I will not do it in half-measures. I want to see the woman who dares cut me down when she is riled, and I will do whatever it is I need to do, to get her to stop hiding behind the veneer of gentility she does not want nor believes in,” he said, as a challenge. 

Rosa narrowed her eyes, her glare boring into him, “I am going to hurt your feelings, Lucifer. Egos on males can be so frail, I would _hate_ to leave yours in tatters,” she said with a boldness of voice he’d never heard in her. 

“You are welcome to try, Rosa; but you will find I still have a few lessons left to teach you,” he purred as he brushed a finger along her jawline, startling her out of her determination. He walked out, holding the door open for her. 

Somehow the action felt more like the acceptance of his terms. If she walked through that door, she would enter this game with a being who no doubt invented it. She remembered the saying, _He who sups with the devil has need of a long spoon._

Rosa walked through the door. 


End file.
